


I'm worried about John

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: I was looking through the snapchat archives and thought of this





	I'm worried about John

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG]  RIGHT NOW opened memo on board I'M WORRIED ABOUT JOHN 

CG: I THINK THE MEMO NAME IS PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY 

CG: FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF MONTHS JOHN HAS SEEMED REALLY FUCKING DEPRESSED AND I'M KIND OF FUCKING WORRIED 

TG: I've noticed it too 

TG: Like he hasn't even taken his birthday banner down yet 

GG: Yeah, and he hasn't left the house in 

GG: well 

GG: since his birthday to be honest 

CG: HAS LITERALLY NO ONE BOTHERED TO FUCKING MESSAGE HIM?! 

GG: have you? 

CG: ... 

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'LL GET TO THAT LATER 

TG: Ive messaged him 

TG: It doesnt matter if you message him or not 

TG: He never fucking answers 

CG: HAS ANYONE ELSE TRIED TO MESSAGE HIM? 

TT: I have 

GA: I Have Too 

TG: Same 

GG: I've TRIED 

UU: Not one reply UnU 

CG: HOLY SHIT, REALLY? 

UU: Why haven't yoU messaged him 

CG: ... 

CG: HE 

CG: HE BLOCKED ME 

CG: THAT'S WHY I OPENED THIS MEMO 

GA: You Want Us To Get Him To Unblock You? 

CG: FUCK NO 

CG: I ASKED HIM IF HE WAS OK 

CG: AND HE REPLIED 

TG: wait, what? 

TG: Bull 

TG: Shit 

TT: What did he say? 

GA: Is He Alright? 

GG: What happened? 

GG: Really????? :D 

GG: Not the blocking, the reply :P 

CG: IT HAPPENED LIKE 5 MINUTES AGO 

CG: I WAS BORED AND LOOKING THROUGH CONTACTS AND I SAW JOHNS HANDLE 

CG: I'LL JUST COPY AND PASTE THE CONVERSATION 

CG: HEY JOHN 

EB: Karkat! 

EB: Hi! 

CG: WANNA HANG OUT, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE YOUR BIRTHDAY 

CG: JOHN? 

EB: I'm busy 

CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? 

EB: It doesn't matter what I'm doing 

CG: I 

CG: JOHN, I'M WORRIED 

CG: ABOUT YOU 

EB: mhmm 

CG: 'mhmm'? 

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES 'mhmm' MEAN? 

CG: JOHN? 

EB: just 

EB: just leave me the fuck alone 

CG: ? 

EB: if you leave now I won't block you, ok? 

CG: WHY? 

EB: BECAUSE I'VE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE 

EB: IT'S ALL THE FUCKING SAME 

EB: Everyone is so wrapped up in their new lives and they only message me when they're bored or worried 

CG: WELL YEAH! 

CG: WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FUCKING MONTHS JOHN 

CG: WE SEE MORE OF VRISKA AND ARADIA THAN WE SEE OF YOU AND NO ONE EVEN KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE! 

CG: NO ONE EVEN KNOWS WHAT YOU'RE EATING- 

CG: IF YOU'RE EATING 

CG: AND YOU'RE MAD BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS ARE MAKING SURE YOU'RE OK? 

EB: If you're so worried than why has no one came to my house in months? 

CG: BECAUSE 

EB: Because you only ever remember me when it's convenient 

\-- ectoBiologist  [EB]  blocked carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  \-- 

CG: SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED AND I'M FUCKING SCARED FOR HIM 

TG: OMG 

TG: Holy shit 

CG: I KNOW 

GA: He Seemed To Want To Talk At First 

GA: But After You Said That You Wanted To 'HANG OUT' And That You Haven't Seen Him Since His Birthday He Got Angry 

UU: He did say that people only message him when they're bored 

CG: JUST 

CG: TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO 

GG: We should go around to his house 

TG: Yeah 

GG: I'll try to take some time off work 

GA: Me And Rose Will Hire A Sitter 

TG: When are we actually doing this? 

CG: IS TOMORROW TOO EARLY? 

GG: Nope! 

GG: I'm sure it wont hurt 

TT: I'm calling a sitter as we speak 

TT: Or type 

CG: WELL 

CG: SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW 

TG: We're doing this bros 

TG: We're making this happen!!! 

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG]  RIGHT NOW closed memo on board I'M WORRIED ABOUT JOHN 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be one of my shittier fanfics because it was more of an experiment to try out the homestuck skin, the pacing and other things came almost as an after thought- sorry


End file.
